The Cure For Boredom
by Anonymous Insomniac
Summary: Izayoi is bored on a peaceful day while Black Rabbit has the day off. While thinking about what to do to cure his boredom he decides to tease Black Rabbit. How will he tease her? Will she accept it or will the roles reverse?
1. The Cure

**Author's Note:** This is my first time doing FanFiction. Let me know if you would like to see more. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"It really is peaceful today." Izayoi said as he laid on the roof staring at the sky.

"This breeze is relaxing, the weather is nice, and everything is calm." He said as he sat up and stared at the No-Name village.

"I guess that's the reason why i'm so bored. Nothing to fight, nothing to do. How unfortunate." He closed his eyes and Black Rabbit appears in his mind. Didn't surprise him one bit. She is had become a permanent figure in his mind. Not that he knew when it happened, but it did and life was more entertaining because of it. He smirked and stood up on the roof.

"Now, how should I tease you today Black Rabbit?" He immediately hopped off the roof to search for his one and only prey.

Black Rabbit was enjoying a (forced) day off walking around the village. Everyone knew she worked tirelessly for them including being a referee for gift games. So Jin decided to give her the day off so she could enjoy herself while he took over her responsibilities.

"Sigh, I wasn't working that much. I just wanted to do my part to help." Her blue bunny ears drooped as she lowered her head.

"Well nothing I can do about it now I might as well enjoy myself." She looked around wondering how she spend her time. Looking at different shops. Talking to the children and her friend that pass by while being denied when she offered to help them. After walking around for a bit she felt a bit lonely.

"Everyone is so busy and no one wants my help." She puffed her cheeks as she pouted. While looking around she realizes she hasn't seen someone today. The person who would always show up whether or not she needed him. The person who would pull her ears and smile at her whenever they talked. She began to slowly stroke her ear.

"I wonder where Izayoi is."

"I'm right here." A voice whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine as she immediately turned around to see a smirking Izayoi.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" she said frantically while blushing.

"I heard you call my name."

"No I didn't." She diverted her eyes away from his. He walked closer to her.

"I know you did. You miss my teasing that bad? You must be a masochist." He laughed as he sees her face flush with embarrassment.

"No, you're just a sadist who loves getting a kick out of making everyone feel like this." She lowers both of her ears.

"Not everyone." he said as one of Black Rabbits ears twitch from his statement.

"Not everyone?" She looks up at him and he can't help but notice her glistening bright red eyes staring back at him. His heart skipped a beat and he immediately looked away to regain his composure. She tilted her head waiting for a response.

"Not everyone, just you. I thought I told you already." he caressed her face and gently grabbed her chin. He could feel how warm her bright white skin was. She quivered from his touch and gazed into his purple eyes. They became closer and closer but a thought popped into Black Rabbits head. She pulled away from him.

"You make it seem like i'm special."

"Well you do make my life less boring."

"Hmph, is that all i'm worth? I'm sure Little Garden has other things that can cure you're boredom." She faced away from him in a playful manner hoping for another quick witted response.

"I suppose you're right. I guess I'll go and find out." Izayoi began to walk away from Black Rabbit. She turned around in shock. Usually he would keep the conversation going long enough for one of them to suggest something to do. This time he just gave up.

'He's leaving. Is he really that bored? Why should I care. Izayoi can do what he pleases. I don't need him around me all the time. I can have fun by myself.' Her ears lowered again. She was alone again and the only thing on her mind was that blond haired pervert. She decided to walk back to the manor.

'Why would he just leave? Does he dislike my company that much? We used to have fun, but I guess he doesn't care about anything, but his on entertainment.' She rambles on and on in her head until she started to talk out loud. After a long rant She reached her room and slammed the door.

"I'm fun too Izayoi!" She yelled. Immediately she was grabbed by her waist.

"Oh? I wonder how much entertainment you can provide me." Her hair turns pink from the shock and she removes the arms from around her waist. She turns to see Izayoi laughing with his hands up in the air.

"My bad, I didn't mean to scare you that much." She began to tear up and Izayoi rubbed the back of her head trying to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Why do you always torture me like this? I almost punched you through the wall.

"That would have been bad right?"

"I'm not too sure. It may have been the right thing to do.

"Ouch, such hostility Miss Rabbit. I could have sworn you wanted to have some fun with me."

"What gave you that impression."

"Maybe the fact that I've been watching you all day. Well except for the last ten minutes.

"What happened in those last ten minutes?"

"I looked at all of your panties. Great selection by the way. It makes me wonder which you decided to wear today." He smiled as she smacked him in the head with a paper fan.

"Don't defile my things!"

"I can't promise that."

"You jerk!" Izayoi laughs and Black Rabbit blushes with embarrassment again.

"You really like teasing me huh?"

"And you love me teasing you."

"L-L-L-Love!?" she yelled

"A-As if I would l-love you." She decided to change the subject fast before she ended up blurting out something she would regret.

"Anyway, why are you in my room? I thought you were going to look for something to cure your boredom."

"I was. Which is why I came to your room" She looked confused by what he had said.

"What's so great about my room."

"Well it has your things in it that I can play with, but that's not the reason either." She frowns knowing that he has looked through her things. He walked closer to her and began to play with her pink hair.

"The reason I came here is because this is the one place I can be alone with my Black Rabbit." Her face turned bright red.

"And I know you're the only thing that can cure my boredom 100% of the time." She was surprised by his words. He has never been this open with her before. Maybe it's because they're are finally alone in a place no one would interfere.

"Your Black Rabbit? I don't remember ever giving myself or my chastity to anyone in all 200 years of my life."

Izayoi slowly ran his hand down her right thigh which made her jolt and let out a high pitch moan.

"Why who said anything about your chastity you dirty rabbit." Her face was on fire. Bright red from embarrassment.

"Y-Y-You pervert!"

"Yes I am and I know you're enjoying it." He put his hand on her cheek.

"You must be really bored. This is going too far." She looked away from his eyes trying to get keep her composure. Her heart was beating fast and his hands were warm. She knew she was becoming more attached to him.

"I'm never bored when i'm with you. You make me excited. Way more than you know. You're the cure that I need to get through these long, boring, peaceful days." She looked in his eyes and noticed how serious he was. There was no smile and the sharpness in his eyes were focused solely on her. Her heart couldn't take anymore. She decided to finally give in.

"Then allow me to become your entertainment." She said with a bright red expression. Izayoi laughed and pulled her waist closer to his. Knowing that took a lot of courage he wanted to give in, but he wanted to hear one last thing. One thing that would ring in his head for eternity.

"You know what that mean don't you? I've wanted to hear you say it ever since I proclaimed your legs as my own." She knew but couldn't say it out loud.

"Please let me hear you say it." He whispered into her sensitive ears as he caressed waist. Their heart beats sped up and their bodies became hotter. She swallowed her last bit of resistance and said what he wanted to hear.

"Izayoi, I am yours." He smiled as he kissed her soft pink lips.


	2. Was Always

Her kiss was sweet. A taste that was unfamiliar yet irresistible. She could feel his passion flowing into her. So rough and gentle. It was her first kiss. She could feel his hands grip her tighter as their tongues intertwine with one another. Her mind was racing. 'Is this his first time? This feels wonderful but what about him? Does he feel good? I'm his but is he mine? Can I trust him with my everything? I need him. I want him but I don't want to be the only one? Their desires began to reach their limits. She wanted more yet she was holding back. Izayoi could feel her hesitation in their kiss. He separates his lips from hers and they both breathe heavily trying to regain their breath. They stare into each others eyes.

"You're thinking too much Black Rabbit." Izayoi said while Black Rabbit's ears stand up.

"You seem to be able to read my mind."

"Not at all I just feel like you have something you want to say."

"..." She looks down at her feet, takes a deep breath and looks directly at Izayoi's eyes with pure intensity.

"Are you mine?" Iyzayoi's eyes widen in shock. Then a huge smile comes across his face.

"Do you want me?" She covers her face with her hands and ears. In embarrassment she started to ramble.

"N-N-No, I mean yes, well o-only if you want me. I am inexperienced at relationships like this and I know it involves doing l-l-lewd things, but I don't know if I can even do it. I mean of course I've thought about us doing such things. WAIT! I mean I haven't thought about you in that way. Don't get the wrong idea idiot! My chastity is still intact after all these years. However, yours *mumbles*... I-I-" A puff of smoke flows out of her ears. Izayoi rubs her head.

"Calm down, you're brain is going to explode if you keep going. Well if that's what's on your mind I'll be glad to answer." She peeks through her hands and ears in anticipation.

"That was my first kiss so I hope that answer your question about my chastity." He laughed at the thought of protecting his own chastity.

"Also, I can be yours but, I wonder if you can handle me." Her eyes widen.

"Ha! You're not as wild as you come off to others. I am older than you remember. I have experienced more than you know. In fact I wonder if you can handle me." She gives a proud smile and stands with her arms on her hips. Izayoi was impressed, but he couldn't let her win. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Well i'm looking forward to experiencing a lot of lewd new things with you. Miss Rabbit." He bites her ear gently and she lets out a loud moan.

"Izayoi"

"Yes Miss? "

"I'm ready whenever you are." He smiled and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well I guess I can spare time right now." He pressed her back against the wall as they continued where they left off. However, they both knew this time they wouldn't be stopping.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The next chapter will be way more intense.


	3. You Black Rabbit

**Author's Note:** Decided to keep the wording less dirty and more sensual. Hope it works. If not I tried. lol Enjoy the finale!

* * *

With her back pressed against the wall Black Rabbit intensely kissed Izayoi back. Her tongue followed as they try to please one another. He tightly gripped her thighs and slowly moved his hands towards her skirt. Her soft thighs only made his lust for her grow. Izayoi was about to reach under her skirt when she stopped him.

"Oh, are you going to tease me?

"If that what you want to call it." Black Rabbit had a playful smile on her face. She grabbed Izayoi and switched places with him. Now with Izayoi on the wall she was in control. She turned around and press herself against him. She could feel his entire shape this time. She slowly slid down his body letting him feel every crevasse of her body. The sensation of being in control was wonderful. It was a rush to her. She slid back up and bent in front of him letting her backside rub against him. She could tell it was working by every twitch his member gave. He grabbed her waist and returned the favor. Grinding and rubbing against each other Both of them became more and more excited as the felt each others Black Rabbit stood up and faced Izayoi. She took his hand and placed it on her skirt.

"Take it off." She says as she smiles.

"So I see you can be dominant as well. I like that." He unbutton her dress and watched it fall to the floor. It revealed what was hidden from him for a long time.

"You know I'm fond of the idea of "It's better to leave it to your imagination" but seeing the real thing has it perks too." He got down on his knees and began to stare.

"Don't just stare it's embarrassing."

"I have to. It's the first time I'm seeing your glory. Hehe, I see you chose white lace today. Good choice." She blocks herself with her hands.

"Ok that's enough."

"No it isn't." He said as he moves her hands.

"I need to discover two things."

"What two things do you need to discover down there."

"First, does the color of your hair change everywhere on your body." As he said that he pulled her panties down leaving her pantyhose on to see that his hypothesis was correct.

"Indeed it does." He could finally see her treasure that she gave to anyone. It was slightly wet giving off a sweet aroma.

"The second is..." He licked his lips and looked at her eyes.

"How does it taste." He said as he plunged himself between her thighs to taste her innermost region. She released a muffled squeal while she cover her mouth. Every spot his tongue reach sent a shiver through her body. She put her hands on his head and rubbed her hands through his hair. This was the cue he needed to push her more. He was trying to push her to over the edge in pleasure but at the same time she was doing the same to him. Her taste was driving him mad. He couldn't help but want more. With every lick he found himself unable to think about anything other than how to make her feel even better. A powerful sensation she never felt before began to fill her body. She lost strength in her legs and she knelled down grabbing Izayoi as she climaxed. Izayoi held her as he could feel her shiver from pleasure.

"You okay Black Rabbit?"

"Yes, just a little weak."

"That's good because we're not done yet." He cradled her in his arm and carried her to the bed.

"Hehe, you're carrying me like a princess."

"Too bad I'm not a Prince. I'm more like the Villain who captures the princess."

"That sounds more likely." They both laughed at the thought as he laid her on the bed.

"I don't mind if it's you though." Her words caught him by surprise and his face slightly turned red.

"Did you blush just now Izayoi? I think you did. Hehe looks like the cool Izayoi can be flustered." Enjoying making fun of him she began laughing with her eyes closed. When she opened them she was face to face with Izayoi's penis. Her face became bright red.

"Oh, I can help but notice that you're blushing." He said with a grin.

"It's really big. C-Can I touch it?" Without waiting for answer she started rubbing it slowly with her hands.

"Actually I want you to do a lot more than touch it." He unbuttoned her shirt revealing her matching white lace bra. He pushed himself between her breast allowing his head to peek through her cleavage.

"I knew this would feel good, but wow. You're breasts are amazingly soft." He said as he clutches her breasts in his hands. Black Rabbit was still staring at his penis. Before he could ask her she began to lick it. Swirling her tongue around it leaving no area untouched. Seeing her enjoying licking him, he sped up his movements. With each push he went deeper into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth would drive a lesser man insane. Her mouth was sucking him in as her breasts tried to squeezed him dry.

"I can't hold it Black Rabbit." He said as he gave one last thrust and released himself. To her surprised it didn't taste bad. Bitter, but not terrible.

"How did I taste Miss Rabbit?"

"How did I taste, Mr Sakamaki?" He leaned in and bit her ear.

"You were delicious." She covered her face with her ears again.

"You weren't bad." She couldn't believe she was doing and saying all these lewd things. She smiled.

"It's your fault Izayoi." She flipped him over and sat on his chest. She striped off his shirt and pressed her body against his.

"You've turned me into a pervert."

"We both know it is way more fun this way. He rubbed her head as she nuzzled herself against him.

"With that said I can tell we're not done." Izayoi said.

"What makes you think that." She said with a playful smile.

"Hmmm I wonder. I might be crazy, but I believe I feel something warm and wet grinding on me." Black Rabbit sits up and places both hands on his chest as she rubbed herself against him more and more while letting her voice slip out. He sat up and kissed her. They were in perfect sync. Leaving no time to breathe he laid her back on the bed as she opened her legs. He began to rub himself against while slightly going inside and pulling back out.

"Please don't tease me Izayoi." She said barely getting the words out through her moans

"Just getting my revenge for your tease earlier." He smiled and kissed her as he slowly pushed himself deeper inside her. She tightly grabbed his back as she tried to contain herself. He slowly pushed in and out as she got used to the rhythm. Pretty soon she matched his pace and began to enjoy it even more. They both sped up as he kissed her neck. She could feel his shape inside of her as she invited him deeper. He felt her becoming wetter and warmer with each stroke. Her moans became louder and he pulled her waist closer to his. Feeling the warmth from each other bodies the continued to grind against each other.

Shortly after, he picked her up, turned her around, and bent her over the bed letting her move as she pleased. She pushed herself back and forth letting themselves get lost in each others pace. He leaned over her back and bit her ears again knowing how sensitive they were. She grabbed the bed sheets tighter as they continued. Their bodies became hotter, their sweat covered each other, and they pace intensified. After a while she separated herself from him wanting a change positions.

"Lay on the bed." She said to him. He complied without resistance and laid flat on his back. She climbed on top and inserted all of him in one go. Which sent chills through her body. She licked her lips and began grinding feverishly on him leaving him in shock. Each movement she made could make him release at any time. Knowing this he sat up and began playing with her breast. Licking, biting, rubbing, and caressing as he pleased. Finally reaching his limit he kissed her. She could feel him get bigger inside her as she reached her limit as well. She bounced up and down rapidly until they climax together. Feeling exhausted she laid her head on his chest and her hair changed back blue. He wrapped his arms around her as they stayed connected to each other.

"That was very entertaining." He said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled against him.

"Well, if you want... when you're bored... we can-" He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Did you forget already? You're mine and I'm yours. I don't think we'll ever be bored again."

They both laughed as they slowly went to sleep.


End file.
